


bring the fire, bring the fall

by bluedaze (bloominsummer)



Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [12]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Approach, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloominsummer/pseuds/bluedaze
Summary: 1 lautan, 2 penerbangan, 10 jam, dan 5,204 kilometer kemudian, tangan Wonwoo masih menggenggam erat milik Mingyu.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: kiss me under the mistletoe 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042560
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	bring the fire, bring the fall

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis untuk junghoseque_ & sweetmusegyu :]
> 
> set in [ final approach](https://twitter.com/BLMINSMMR/status/1322353562672721921) universe. judul karya diambil dari lagu to find you - sing street, karena kalau aku pikir-pikir, cuplikan lirik di bawah ini mw FA bgt ga sih… atau cuma aku doang?
> 
> I don't believe in destiny  
> But with every word you swear to me  
> All my beliefs start caving in  
> Then I feel something's  
> About to change  
>  _  
> So bring the lightning  
>  Bring the fire, bring the fall  
> I know I'll get my heart through  
> Got miles to go but from the day  
> I started crawlin’  
> I was on my way to find you  
> _
> 
> ga apa turbulence katanya… hatinya kuat. :”)

Teriknya matahari musim panas sore hari ini justru melipatgandakan pesona lelaki berusia tiga puluh satu tahun yang tengah berdiri di hadapan Mingyu. Di bawah ujung topi berwarna biru yang singgah bagai mahkota di atas kepalanya, ada sepasang mata tajam bersembunyi di balik lensa gelap. Kaus putih tipisnya melekat pada tubuh yang kini berisi, dada bidang yang baru malam lampau Mingyu hujani dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil, sebelum dia lukis dengan cat merah dan ungu.

“…gyu.” Mingyu menatap kekasihnya, tersenyum kecil. “Mingyu.”

“Hah?”

“Kok bengong sih?” tanya Wonwoo, mendekatkan diri padanya. Dia merunduk sedikit untuk menangkap pandangan Mingyu. “Panas banget ya? Kamu sampe basah begini.” Tangan Wonwoo terulur ke atas, menyeka keringat Mingyu dari pelipisnya dengan sapu tangan kecil, inisial J.W.W terjahit rapi pada salah satu ujung sudutnya. “Ngadem dulu apa?”

“Iya, panas banget,” Mingyu menyahut dengan nada santai, membiarkan Wonwoo sibuk menyentuhnya berulang-ulang kali, dahinya mengkerut khawatir. “Liat kamu kayak gini bikin aku kepanasan.”

Wonwoo tersedak mendengar rayuan tersebut. Rona merah muda yang merekah di kedua pipi tak ada hubungannya dengan temperatur tinggi hari ini, ataupun keringnya udara yang mengelilingi mereka. Sekelompok gadis muda berjalan melalui mereka berdua, melemparkan pandangan ke arah Wonwoo sambil berbisik kepada satu sama lain. Salah satunya bertatapan dengan Mingyu tanpa disengaja, dan Mingyu hanya menawarkan cengiran penuh arti.

“Wonwoo.”

“Hm?”

“Cium aku dong,” pintanya ringan.

Seharusnya tidak mungkin bagi Mingyu untuk jatuh cinta lebih dalam dengan Wonwoo. Seharusnya dia sudah ada di palung terdalam di dasar lautan, gelap dan dingin dan tanpa satu sumber cahaya—satu-satunya hal yang menjamin kelangsungan hidup Mingyu adalah keberadaan Wonwoo di sana bersamanya. Kemudian Wonwoo melingkarkan tangan pada leher Mingyu dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, pertukaran kasih manis yang datang tanpa setitik keraguan, dan Mingyu sendiri yang menggali lubang di dasar palung tersebut. Sedalam mungkin yang bisa dia capai, hingga tak mungkin lagi baginya untuk berenang ke permukaan.

Mulut Wonwoo terbuka di tengah ciuman mereka, lidahnya terjulur sedikit untuk membasahi bibir Mingyu. “Manis amat,” dia berkomentar ketika mereka berpisah, hidung keduanya bergesekan. Sedikit licin, akibat kelembaban yang menghiasi batang mancung. “Harusnya tadi aku ga beli _mint choco_. Vanilanya lebih enak kayaknya.”

“Itu mah rasa bibir aku aja.”

“Engga,” Wonwoo menyanggah cepat. “Kalo yang itu beda. Aku hafal.” Netranya berkilat nakal, dan kalau saja Mingyu tidak tahu betapa bersemangatnya Wonwoo saat mengatur agenda petualangan mereka hari ini, dia akan menyeret Wonwoo kembali ke _AirBnB_ mereka sekarang juga.

Karena itu Mingyu meremas tangan Wonwoo, kini aman terjaga dalam genggamannya, dan bertanya, “Kita kemana sekarang, Wonwoo?”

“Kamu mau ngadem dulu ga? Masuk _shopping center_ aja kalo iya. Jalan satu blok dari sini ada Emporium Mall.”

“Lanjut jalan lagi juga oke,” Mingyu berkata. “Memori aku masih banyak banget nih.” Dia mengangkat kameranya sebagai bukti dan menjepret satu foto dengan asal. Wonwoo cemberut, menggumamkan protes bahwa Mingyu tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk memperindah momen ini sebelum dia abadikan. “Katanya mau dihabisin _storage_ nya.”

“Tenang aja sih,” Wonwoo lanjut berjalan, menarik Mingyu ikut dengannya. “Banyak cara juga buat ngisi memori kosong. Asal kreatif mah gampang.”

Mingyu menelan ludah.

* * *

Dengan sepasang mata sayu dan kaos tidur—milik Mingyu—hanya jatuh sampai ke pangkal paha yang kuat, Wonwoo meminta Mingyu mendirikan tripodnya di samping tempat tidur mereka. Dia mengikuti instruksi Mingyu untuk memasang kamera pada bagian atas tripod dan mengatur ketinggian _center column_ nya, kemudian mendudukkan diri di atas singgasana kerajaan.

“Mau ngapain, Wonwoo?”

“Menurut kamu?”

“Aku ga tau,” goda Mingyu, menyibakkan rambut dari kening sang suami. “Makanya aku nanya.”

“ _I wanna love you,_ sayang _._ ” Hah. Bahkan benteng terkuat di dunia akan runtuh dalam hitungan detik mendengar ketulusan yang nyata dalam nada Wonwoo. “ _I wanna make you happy. I wanna make you feel good,_ Mingyu _._ ”

Dia membiarkan Wonwoo mencumbunya sampai nafas mereka terengah. “Terus—” Mingyu terpaksa mengambil jeda, karena Wonwoo mengubah posisinya dan ada ketegangan familiar yang lantas diistirahatkan di atas paha Mingyu. “Terus kameranya buat apa?”

“Buat kenang-kenangan aku.” Wonwoo mengecup bibirnya pelan. “Buat kamu.” Lagi. “Buat kita.”

Begitulah sisa malam mereka habiskan, lampu kecil pada kamera Mingyu berkedip-kedip tanda sedang merekam. Wonwoo dengan gigih menepati perkataannya untuk mencintai Mingyu, membuatnya bahagia, mengajaknya merasakan euforia yang tiada bandingnya. Mingyu tidak menggunakan majas hiperbola di sini; Wonwoo saja yang sudah begitu fasih dalam mengartikan reaksi Mingyu akan setiap aksi yang dia berikan. Begitu ahli dalam berbicara bahasa Mingyu.

Mungkin adegan yang paling berkesan dari pengalaman ini adalah:

Dinding Wonwoo yang hangat memeluk ketegangan Mingyu dengan erat, nafasnya terus-menerus menerpa pelipis pria yang lebih muda. Tetesan keringat dari ujung dagu Wonwoo mendarat pada pipi Mingyu, meski dia tidak mempermasalahkan urusan ini. Yang membuatnya berhenti bergerak adalah ketika hadirnya kebasahan ini disertai dengan suara isakan yang gagal tertahan.

"Wonwoo?" Mingyu menengadah seketika, khawatir. Entah dia tak sengaja menyakiti Wonwoo, atau Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka—apapun itu alasannya, batin Mingyu menolak menerima sakit yang tengah menyerbu batin kekasihnya. "Wonwoo," ditangkupnya paras tampan dalam kedua tangan. "Kenapa nangis?"

Sebelum menjawab Wonwoo mendekapnya, begitu erat hingga Mingyu hanya bisa mengembalikan afeksinya dengan cara yang sama, mengelus-elus rambut Wonwoo.

"Kita lagi jauh banget dari rumah," aku Wonwoo pelan, membisikkan sebuah rahasia terindah di telinga Mingyu, " _but I'm home_. _I'm home_ , Mingyu."

Konsepnya begitu asing. Aneh. Ada dua insan yang begitu bahagia, mereka justru bertukar air mata saat bercinta. Hati Mingyu sendiri cermin dari milik Wonwoo, begitu lega ketika menemukan sebuah kefamiliaran di tanah yang seharusnya asing baginya. Wonwoo terus mengukir isi hatinya pada bibir Mingyu, ibu jarinya mengelus luka yang tak lagi menyakiti keduanya.

"Ah. Ah. Ngh. Ah," ritme nafas Wonwoo sudah tidak karuan mendekati orgasmenya, "a. Aku. B-bakal."

"Hm?"

"Selalu pulang ke kamu."

Sihir di balik kalimat Wonwoo berhasil membuat mereka datang bersamaan. Panas yang seketika melebur di dalam tubuh dan melukis dindingnya dengan simbol kepemilikan primitif membuat mata Wonwoo jatuh terpejam, kedua alisnya tampak hendak menyapa satu sama lain. Mingyu memerhatikan lelaki di hadapannya dengan seksama—anugrah yang Tuhan titipkan pada Mingyu untuk dia jaga dalam kehidupan ini. Bahkan ketika Wonwoo sendiri memercikan api merah pada perut Mingyu, pinggulnya masih lanjut menyentak di luar kesadaran sang empunya, Mingyu tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari karya seni indah ini.

* * *

Mingyu menarik diri secara dari dalam _headspace_ tersebut, sebelum celananya bertambah sepit di bagian depan. Wonwoo terus berjalan, sama sekali tidak sadar akan efek yang perkataannya miliki pada kesadaran Mingyu. Mereka berhenti di salah satu perhentian tram, Wonwoo membuat Mingyu bersandar pada pagar pengaman peron sebelum dia sendiri bersandar pada Mingyu. Dilepasnya topi dari kepala, lalu dia gunakan untuk mengipas-ngipas angin ke arah wajah mereka berdua.

“Ke pantai aja ya abis ini. Di St Kilda banyak cafe-cafe buat ngadem. Ngopi, makan kue. Ada Readings juga, aku kepengen liat ada _new releases_ apa, udah lama ga ke toko buku soalnya.”

Mingyu mendekap Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. “Boleh.” Dia kecup pelan puncak kepala Wonwoo, membuat suaminya meleleh meski sang surya kini tengah bersembunyi di balik gumpalan awan putih. “Terus nanti malem kita jadi liat penguin kan?”

Terkekeh pelan, Wonwoo menengadah sedikit untuk menatap Mingyu. “Kamu kayak anak kecil banget, dari kemaren fokusnya cuma ngeliat penguin aja…” Alih-alih menggubris komentarnya, Mingyu hanya membalas senyuman yang terukir di wajah Wonwoo. “Tapi gapapa sih, aku seneng bisa bawa kamu keliling di sini.”

Kata _akhirnya_ tidak terucap di sini, tapi Mingyu bisa mendengarnya tersirat dalam nada bicara Wonwoo.

Sebelum mereka memutuskan destinasi liburan mereka di akhir tahun ini, Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama mengajukan tiga pilihan. Wonwoo, tentu saja, berhasil menyakinkan Mingyu untuk menyetujui pilihannya dengan kemampuan persuasi yang entah darimana datangnya.

 _Karena_ , Wonwoo mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum menyuarakan sebuah kejujuran yang fundamental baginya, _dulu aku selalu nunggu kamu dateng ke sana. Nunggu kamu dateng ke aku_. _Dan walaupun sekarang situasi kita udah beda, harapan aku… masih sama, Gyu._

Betapa kuatnya pria ini, pikir Mingyu setelah mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, kebulatan tekadnya yang tiada goyah. Dilanda berbagai macam tantangan—badai, petir, turbulensi—dan tetap Wonwoo bertahan dengan kata hatinya. Malam itu juga Mingyu memesan tiket penerbangan mereka; CGK-MEL, _round trip_. Keesokan harinya dia membuat reservasi untuk akomodasi dengan persetujuan Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang, mereka ada di sini. 1 lautan, 2 penerbangan, 10 jam, dan 5,204 kilometer kemudian, tangan Wonwoo masih menggenggam erat milik Mingyu. Beberapa tahun yang dia habiskan di luar Australia tidak mengikis kefamiliaran Wonwoo dengan sekeliling mereka. Seakan-akan, sama seperti Wonwoo sudah menjadi bagian dari kota ini, budaya dan norma dari kota ini juga sudah menjadi bagian dari Wonwoo.

“ _You really belong here, huh_?” Mingyu bertanya, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada Wonwoo. Realisasi ini membuat hatinya tak nyaman. Tenggorokan Mingyu kering kerontang, layaknya padang gurun tanpa oase yang menyejukkan.

Nadi di pelipis Mingyu mulai berdenyut pelan, lalu Wonwoo mengarahkan tangannya, mempererat dekapan Mingyu di sekeliling tubuhnya. “Ya udah pasti dong, _I belong here_.” Helai rambut gelap Wonwoo menggelitik kulit di bawah dagu Mingyu. “ _In your arms, right_?”

Tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dalam hati, Mingyu mulai menghujani sisi wajah Wonwoo dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil sampai suaminya terkikik geli akibat perbuatannya. Tram yang mereka tunggu akhirnya tiba, dan Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk mencium bibir Mingyu dengan kilat sebelum menuntunnya naik.

* * *

Di penghujung hari, Mingyu berhasil memenuhi kameranya dengan foto-foto sang pujaan hati.

Wonwoo, terduduk di bangku cafe, _flat white_ kesukaannya terletak di atas meja dalam cangkir porselen berwarna biru. Wonwoo, berdiri di samping lemari-lemari kayu, sedikit berjinjit untuk mengambil buku di salah satu rak tertinggi. Wonwoo, meringkuk di tepi pantai, tempat daratan bertemu dengan lautan, membiarkan ombak menyapu kedua kaki yang telanjang, pasir emas menghiasi sela-sela jemarinya.

Wonwoo, berlari ke arahnya, senyuman lebar terukir indah pada fitur wajah, nama Mingyu terucap manis dari pita suara yang bergetar.

“Sisain memorinya buat foto penguin nanti,” Wonwoo mengingatkan dengan serius ketika melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya Mingyu memotret ini dan itu. Mingyu hanya tertawa sebelum meraih pinggang Wonwoo, menariknya mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman pada bibirnya.

Selepas makan malam, Wonwoo menjalin jemarinya dengan jemari Mingyu sendiri, kemudian menuntunnya ke arah jembatan beton yang berawal dari tepi pantai dan nampak berakhir di pertengahan lautan. Kedua lelaki meniti jalan dalam diam, melangkah dengan santai meski tetap sinkron. Mingyu membiarkan embusan angin malam menerpa wajahnya, sebuah sapaan yang lembut. Saat dia menengok ke sebelah kanan, Mingyu bisa melihat _skyline_ malam kota Melbourne berkerlap-kerlip di kejauhan—penuh dengan tanda kehidupan.

“Malam aja masih gerah di sini tuh,” ucap Wonwoo, setibanya mereka di depan bangunan kecil bercat kuning di ujung jembatan, beton di bawah kaki Mingyu kini digantikan dengan kayu yang berderit pelan setiap dia mengubah tumpuan. _Little Blue Restaurant_ , Mingyu membaca papan menu yang berhiaskan kapur warna-warni dalam hati.

“Jalan ke sebelah situ _pier_ ,” Wonwoo mengangkat tangan untuk menunjuk ke kanan.

Jembatan lebar yang mereka tempuh hingga sampai di sini bercabang kecil ke arah sana, perahu-perahu mewah berbagai ukuran berbaris dengan rapi di kiri dan kanan landasan kayu tempat berpijak.

“ _One of my uni friends was kinda loaded_ , terus ortunya punya kapal kecil di sini, jadi pernah sekali aku tahun baruan di atas kapal. Rame parah sih… tapi emang di sini selalu _crowded_ kalo malem tahun baru, soalnya bisa liat kembang api juga dari _city._ Tuh, keliatan kan dari sini?”

“Pas tahun baruan, kamu teler?”

Sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan Mingyu, Wonwoo menyeringai. “Teler parah.”

“Hm,” gumam Mingyu datar.

“Ngejudge muluuuuuu,” Wonwoo mengecup kilat pipinya.

Bukan begitu, Mingyu ingin membantah, ini bukan karena dia ingin mengkritik pilihan Wonwoo. Dia hanya… sedikit menyesal, mungkin? Karena tidak bisa menjaga Wonwoo saat itu, memastikan dirinya tetap aman dan nyaman dalam kondisi apapun.

Sebelum dia sempat menjawab, Wonwoo sudah terlanjur menyeretnya pergi. “Sini aku kasih liat penguin biar ga cemberut.”

Belum saja mereka melewati pagar pembatas, seekor mahkluk kecil sudah melintas di hadapan Mingyu, langkahnya cepat meski tertatih-tatih. Sebagian besar dari tubuhnya abu-abu, kecuali sekelibat bulu halus berwarna putih yang memenuhi bagian dada.

“Gyu,” panggil Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendongak dari penguin yang kini telah hilang di balik bebatuan. “Ya?”

Dia mengedikkan kepala ke papan besar yang bertuliskan beberapa instruksi. _No feeding. No touching. No flash photography._ Mingyu mengangguk kecil dan berjalan melewati pagar, menuju _viewing platform_ yang disediakan untuk pengunjung tempat ini. Kali ini Wonwoo yang terpaksa mengikuti Mingyu ke mana pun dia pergi, meski dia tau Wonwoo tak akan keberatan sama sekali.

Wonwoo bersikeras melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Mingyu sembari dia mengambil beratus-ratus foto selama tiga puluh menit ke depan, hanya berhenti beberapa saat untuk mendengarkan dengkuran halus spesies burung laut ini.

“Ini lucu banget sih Won. _They’re snoring_ gitu.”

“Sama kaya kamu,” Wonwoo mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu Mingyu. “Ngoroknya kenceng.”

“Kamu ini…” Mingyu menggeleng, berpura-pura jengkel. “Minta lempar ke laut. Mumpung deket nih, mau ga?”

“Coba aja kalo kamu berani.”

“Ih jangan diseriusin dong baginda, kalo kamu tenggelem nanti yang sayang sama aku siapa?”

Alis Wonwoo menukik, mempertanyakan rasionalisasi Mingyu yang bisa dikatakan egois.

“Ya kalo kamu cuma butuh disayang kan masih ada anak kita,” jawabnya ringan, membawa anjing kesayangan Mingyu masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Ah, betul juga. Apa kabar buah hatinya sekarang? Semoga Soonyoung tidak lupa memberi Minmin camilan kesukaannya setiap pagi dan sore, dan juga mengecup puncak kepalanya yang wangi setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Seutas pikiran yang telah berkeliaran dalam pikiran Mingyu selama beberapa minggu terakhir kini muncul—terpampang jelas dan nyata, seakan tertulisan dalam kedua netra Wonwoo yang bersinar lebih terang dari bulan di langit malam ini. Dia tertegun.

“Wonwoo,” mulainya pelan. Hati-hati.

“Kenapa?”

“ _Next time_ kita ke sini, ajak si kecil ya. Tahun depan, mungkin? Atau tahun depannya lagi?”

“ _Next time_? Kok udah next time aja?” Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit keheranan. “Ini kan belum selesai liburannya, Gyu. Masih ada 3 hari lagi di sini, habis itu satu minggu lagi di Sydney.”

Sudah Mingyu duga memang akan membingungkan, mendengarnya berbicara seperti ini tanpa konteks yang utuh. Tanpa banyak kata, dia membawa Wonwoo untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kayu di _platform_ tersebut, mengunci kedua tangan sang suami di dalam genggamannya. Meski kini trlihat jauh lebih bingung dari sebelumnya, Wonwoo membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh Mingyu.

“Aku mau ajak anak kita liat pemandangan di sini,” tuturnya halus, berharap bahwa Wonwoo bisa menangkap arti perkataannya kali ini.

Namun Wonwoo justru memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengeluarkan suara kecil tanda bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti maksud Mingyu. “Si Minmin kalo dibawa naik pesawat ke sini, meski masuk karantina dulu. Terus sepanjang _flight_ juga mesti dibius, secara kalo ga pake transit aja bisa 8 jam lamanya. Kasian banget, sayang. Sampe Melbourne juga ga bakal bisa diajak ke tempat ini Gyu, ga boleh bawa anjing di sini.”

“Iya, Wonwoo. Aku tau.”

“Terus?”

“Maksud aku tadi bukan Minmin.”

“Terus?”

Hening sejenak. Rasa gugup yang tengah melanda jiwa Mingyu membuatnya gagal menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

“Oh?” Mulut Wonwoo terbuka, matanya melebar saat dia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka. “Oh. Oh… _oh_.”

Mingyu mencium punggung tangan Wonwoo satu kali, kemudian mengelus cincin pernikahan yang tersemat pada jari manisnya. “Gimana, menurut kamu?”

“Mingyu…”

Itu bukan persetujuan, pikirnya secara otomatis.

Jantung Mingyu seperti ditusuk dengan sebuah mata pedang, dan jemari Wonwoo sendiri yang melingkar erat pada bagian gagang, mendorong ujung tajam dari senjata mematikan tersebut masuk lewat celah kecil di antara dua tulang rusuknya. Mingyu memejamkan mata, mencoba mengerti alasan di balik reaksi Wonwoo. Mungkin ini bukan cara terbaik untuk membahas masa depan mereka. Dia baru saja menyergap Wonwoo dengan keinginan ini, bukan? Pantas saja kalau Wonwoo menolak. Mungkin saja dia belum siap, mungkin saja dia belum berkeinginan untuk menambah anggota keluarga mereka. Atau mungkin, Wonwoo tidak lagi berencana untuk… dengan Mingyu…

“Mingyu.”

Dia menelan ludah dengan kesulitan.

“Hey, sayang.”

Mingyu menggeleng.

“Hm, iya.” Wonwoo mendekatkan tubuh pada Mingyu, mengecup bibirnya satu sekali sebelum menarik diri, meski pandangannya tak sedetikpun pergi dari wajah Mingyu. “Iya, Wonwoo,” dia mengulangi.

“Anak kecil…” Wonwoo berkata pelan, ibu jarinya mengusap telapak tangan Mingyu. Dia mulai membentuk pola-pola acak di sana, dan Mingyu berusaha menebak gambar apa yang sedang dia buat. “Pasti rewel parah kalau dibawa terbang lama.”

Wonwoo menunggu hingga Mingyu memberikan balasan, sebuah gumaman kecil, “Iya.”

“Jadi kalo emang kamu mau ajak ke sini, perginya ga bisa secepet tahun depan ya sayang.”

Perlahan, Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya—dan dia menemukan harta karun yang tiada duanya pada ekspresi Wonwoo. Konstelasi terindah di semesta terjebak dalam kedua mata Wonwoo, bersinar lebih terang dari sumber cahaya manapun di galaksi ini. Senyumannya begitu tulus, bahagia, dan Mingyu tak mampu melawan keinginan untuk merasakan manis permen yang identik dengan lelaki ini.

“Mesti—” Mingyu menciumnya, mencuri sisa dari kalimat Wonwoo tepat dari ujung lidahnya. “Latihan.” Lagi. “Pergi ke tempat yang.” Dia mengulangi perbuatannya lagi, membelai tulang pipi Wonwoo. “Deket-deket dulu.” Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. “Mingyu—” Wonwoo tergelak lepas sembari mendorong tubuh Mingyu menjauh. “Ini kita di tempat umum, ih. Tolong ditahan dikit, lah!”

Meski dia berhenti mencium Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap bergerak untuk memeluknya erat, membenamkan wajah di ceruk leher suaminya yang hangat. Tempat di mana Mingyu selalu bisa bernaung dari mara bahaya dunia. Rumah sejatinya.

“ _I love you_ ,” bisiknya di sana. “ _I really, really do_.” Hati Mingyu ringan bukan main menyuarakan sentimen ini, lebih ringan lagi ketika dia mendengar balasan Wonwoo, diantarkan langsung pada telinga Mingyu dengan keyakinan yang tidak kalah besarnya:

“Aku juga cinta kamu, Mingyu.” Kedua tangannya melingkar pada tubuh Mingyu, mengusap-usap punggungnya. “ _You’re going to be a great father,_ sayang.”

Mingyu menarik diri menjauh, cukup untuk menatap Wonwoo dalam-dalam. “ _It’s going to be a whole new adventure altogether_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. “ _It is_.”

“Dan aku bakal selalu punya kamu kan?” tanyanya pelan, menangkup wajah Wonwoo dalam kedua tangannya. Mingyu perlu memastikan, itu saja. Dia sudah tau betul jawaban dari pertanyaan ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau dia ingin mendengar afirmasi terucap dari mulut Wonwoo sendiri? “Sepanjang perjalanan?”

Dia mengangguk sekali lagi, memalingkan wajah untuk mencium telapak tangan Mingyu tepat pada tulang karpal. “Sepanjang perjalanan, Gyu. _No matter what awaits us down the road,_ aku akan jalanin semuanya sama kamu. Gandeng tangan kamu,” Wonwoo menjalin jemari mereka; untaian tali yang begitu berbelit-belit, takdir pun tak berani mencoba melepas utasnya.

“Okay.” Mingyu tersenyum manis pada Wonwoo, mengerti bahwa ragu tidak hadir dalam raga sang suami maupun dirinya saat ini. “Wonwoo.”

“Iya?”

“Kamu juga…" ujar Mingyu, tulus sepenuh hati, "bakal jadi _one hell of a parent_.”

Pandangan Wonwoo melembut mendengar perkataan tersebut. “Aku seneng banget kalau kamu mikir gitu.” Dikecupnya pipi Mingyu, menekan bibirnya lebih lama di sana, seakan berniat untuk mencuri kehangatan dari tubuh Mingyu sendiri. 

“Mau balik sekarang?” tanya Mingyu ketika Wonwoo melepaskannya.

“Sebentar lagi ya, Gyu." Kepala suaminya bersandar pada pundak Mingyu, pandangannya tertuju pada deretan kapal yang terayun perlahan akibat pasang surut ombak. " _Let’s stay like this a little bit longer_.”

“Sebentar lagi _it is, then_.”

Kenapa mereka harus terburu-buru pulang, kalau rumah adalah detak jantung orang yang tangannya tengah mereka genggam saat ini?

**Author's Note:**

> in rupi kaur's poem titled _the one_ , she said:  
> they should feel like home  
> a place that grounds your life  
> where you go take the day off
> 
> signing off sekali lagi,  
> xoxo vee
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/BLMINSMMR/status/1322353562672721921) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bloominsummer)


End file.
